monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheep Girl/Mary
Mary is a friendly Sheep Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “If you drink too much… *hic* What part of the body is affected?” *Liver - “I’m a sheep so it’s all right! I’m pretty sure I also have 3 livers!” (+10 Affinity) *Head - “I’m already an idiot! I’m just here for entertainment value!” (-5 Affinity) *Fur - “Of course my fur is bad! I’m a sheep so my fur is always a mess!” (-5 Affinity) “The Grand Noah cocktails are famous. But I don think is a good idea to drink them!” “Shots! Shots! Shots! Your turn! Shots! Shots!” (+1 Yamatai Sake) “*Glug glug glug*… Ehehehe!” “You understand don’t ya lad? You can drink sake an not be drunk!” *I understand - “Ehehehe! *hic*” (+10 Affinity) *You’re drunk - “I am not! The one, two, three of you can… Aaah, the ground won’t stop shaking...” (-5 Affinity) “Ey! Why yay lookin at me dat way?!” “Beer is good, but not as good as Yamatai sake! Itz da best inze whole world!” “Gold region wine has a very rich aroma. But its nuffin compared to Yamatai sake!” “My rabbit friend is so annoying. Going on and on ‘bout how I drink too much. What is she, my wife?!” *She’s worried about you - “Worry worry ehehe… Just get me more sake!” *What an annoying rabbit - “I won’t let you say bad things bout Bunbun!” (-5 Affinity) *She is your wife - “Don’t say that! Itz too embarrassing.” (+10 Affinity) “Miss Sheep will give you spending money. Spend it wisely.” (+110G) “I’m out of money for booze. At this rate I’ll have to sell my body.” *You shouldn’t - “Eeeh? It’s a great idea! Now pay up or shut up!” (-5 Affinity) *What about your wool? - “I’m not cutting my fur! No way am I cutting my fur!” (-5 Affinity) *I’ll buy - “Hehe, you’re a perv. Hehehe *hic*!” (+10 Affinity) “Ehee, bring me sake!” (Give Yamatai Sake?) *Yes - *Glug glug glug* (+30 Affinity) *No - “Or not! Either way! Ehehehehe!” “Money… I’m out of money to buy sake!” (Give 66G) *Yes - “Ehehehe, buy me sake!” (+25 Affinity) *No - “Or not! Either way! Ehehehehe!” “Go pawn this and buy me some booze! Hurry back!” (+1 Leather Dress) “So I ad a teensie bit... ♪ But I’m tellin you I’m not drunk! Uhehehehehe!” “I’m a master of the drunken fist. We drink and drink and… then what?” *You get stronger - “Yeah! We get stronger!” (+10 Affinity) *You get weaker - “Well… I’m already useless.” *You become perverted - “You’re the pervert! I think so anyway!” (-5 Affinity) “Barbun says I should get a job and shouldn’t drink all the time. But I’m a sheep! What am I good fer!?” “Raabi! Get me sakeee! Bring me some, k? Please bring me some, thanks...” “I want snacks! Get me some dried squid!” (Give Dried Squid?) *Yes - “Ehee, I got some! Dried Squid! Dried Squid!” (+20 Affinity) *No - “Or not! Either way! Ehehehehe!” “Yamatai sake really iz da best! Ura! I must have more!” Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Mary: "Ehehehehe..." Mary: "gulp, gulp, gulp..." Mary: "Ehehehehe..." With Barbun: Barbun: "Mary, you're not drinking too much today are you? Please have a little restraint while drinking." Mary: "Noisy rabbit... Just pour me some sake without making a fuss." Mary: "But I'm happy you are worried about me. You're a good wife." Barbun: "Yeah, yeah, I think you've had enough. You'll catch a cold here so be sure to go to bed in your room." Mary: "Zzz..." Barbun: "Geez..." Grandeur Theater She is required in the "Alcoholic Sheep" scene. World Appears in bars all over. Gadabout Actions Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Companions Category:Ilias (Continent) Category:Loli Category:Artist: Uminoyama